


Lace

by Violet_Rose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF role play as their characters, dominant rick, it makes sense I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman wants Andy to role play with him as Rick and Daryl.  But he doesn't want just any ole Rick, he wants Ricktatorship Rick.  Oh, and just to be sure he gets that, he wore black lacey panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> First I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! I could write a long excuse but you all don't deserve that. Instead, I bring you fic. Hopefully something to satisfy both my RPF and Rick/Daryl fans that I have left hanging. I'm trying to get my characters back!

“Norman… are you… is that _lace_?” Andy whispered into his ear, fingers dancing along the waistband of the back of his pants. The soft material against his fingertips confirmed it. “Fuck, you’re wearing lace panties, you cheeky bastard.”

Norman snorted, dancing out of Andy’s grasp. They were on set but finished for the next few hours at least while the other cast members filmed a scene that was both Rick and Daryl-less, which left them time to screw around- both literally and figuratively. He sauntered into their shared trailer, flopping down on the couch.

Andy walked in behind him, closing and locking the door. “You fucker,” he breathed, British accent thick as he chastised his lover. “You knew I’d see that.”

Norman shrugged, grinning brightly at him. “Figured everyone would see them, but I thought that Daryl would at least get a frisk from Officer Rick if he saw them.”

It took seconds for Andy to advance on him, attempting to the lay the other man down on the couch as he captured his lips. “Oh I’ll give you a frisk, all right.”

Norman grunted, once again wiggling out of Andy’s grasp and making a great escape, but the other man caught his arm, pressing him against the table and bending him over it. “You going to try to get away after I discover that?”

With a sly grin and a twitch of his hips, Norman turned his head to the side, resting it on the coolness of the tabletop. “Nah, but I said _Daryl_ and _Officer Rick_. I don’t want to be Norman and Andy. Fuck me as Daryl.”

Andy groaned, pressing his hard dick into the cleft of Norman’s ass through their clothing. “You saying you don’t want to fuck me?”

Norman rolled his eyes, pushing Andy back before turning in his embrace, sitting up on the table top and wrapping his legs around the other man. “Of course I want to fuck you. How many times have we been caught in this trailer? But…,” Norman nipped at his ear, licking along his earlobe before continuing. “How much fun would it be to be Daryl and Rick out in the woods, fucking like rabbits?”

“So you want to get caught with our pants down by cameras, not just PAs and Steve now?”

Norman grinned, sucking on Andy’s earlobe as his hands lightly traced down his back to grab his ass. “Afraid they’ll catch you balls deep in my ass, screaming my name and put it on the front cover of a magazine?”

Between the hands and tongue, Andy’s brain had already short circuited, but when the words ‘balls deep in my ass’ reached him, it sent a direct hotline down to his dick. “You are living, breathing sex, Norman Reedus,” he groaned.

Leaning back on the table, Norman smirked, slowly running his hand down his own body, pulling up his shirt slightly to reveal his happy trail, pushing his pants down a bit so Andy could see the top of the black lace panties he had put on that morning already having this plan in mind. “Now what could Officer Rick be arresting Daryl for? We need to set a scene.”

“Poaching,” Andy breathed, watching as Norman’s thick fingers played with the lace band. Whenever he would move to touch, his hand would be smacked away.

“Hm… no… Let’s see…”

“What do you want me to do?” Andy sighed, giving up the charade and laying his body down over Norman’s on the table, caressing and kissing any exposed skin he could get his hands on. “Make love to you?” Norman grunted, shifting beneath him. “Hm, spank you?” A quiet grunt again, paired with a rough thrust against his hips. “Completely dominate you?” Norman full out moaned, hands moving to clutch at Andy’s back as their hips pressed against each other in just the right way, but Andy got his answer. “Hmmm, dominate you. Haven’t done that in awhile. So you want angry Rick. Ricktatorship Rick. I can do that.” He grinned against his ear, kissing his cheek softly before standing up. He pulled a flustered Norman up off the table, smacking his ass hard. “Go out in the woods and practice with your crossbow. I’ll be there in a few.”

Grabbing his crossbow by the door, Norman looked back at Andy, his blue eyes dark with lust watching him as he exited down the narrow metal stairs of the trailer. Shuffling his feet in the grass, Norman adjusted his pants as he walked by crew members, nodding at them in acknowledgement and trying desperately to not look like a man who was looking to be fucked in less than five minutes time. He wandered out until he thought he would be far enough. The voices of the crew were no longer audible. After ten minutes of shooting arrows at a tree, Norman seriously considered just going back to the trailer and wasting their time in there with Andy, but he was pleasantly surprised when he heard the click of the Colt next to him.

“How many times have I told you to to be back to the prison before dark, Dixon?” Andy’s voice easily switched into Rick’s southern drawl, tinged with a hint of playful anger.

“Figured I’d better have somethin’ to come back with,” Norman gruffed back, switching over to Daryl.

“Would rather have you safe and at home than dead in the woods and never knowing. Guess I’m just going to have to give you a reminder of your role here, _Daryl_.” He husked out the other’s name, making his intent clear with that one word.

Norman’s body shuddered at the promise held within those words. “Seems like my _role_ here, Officer, is to make sure the group is fed.”

Rick reholstered his Colt, spinning the other man around fast enough to make him drop his crossbow. “Yeah, but you’d be shit at it if you were dead. Gotta make sure you know you’re expected to come back and that there are consequences for staying out too late.”

Daryl’s body thrummed from their close proximity. Rick’s blue eyes burned into him as he pressed him back up against the closest tree. “What exactly are my consequences? I would think it would be worse if we had nothin’ to eat.”

With a soft hum, Rick’s grin turned devilish. “That right? How about I give you something to suck on in the mean time?” With a pinch to his hip and shove at his shoulders, Daryl found himself down on his knees, face to groin. “You know what to do, don’t act like you don’t.”

Daryl leaned forward, flicking the zipper tag up with his tongue before pulling it down with his teeth while unsnapping the button with his hands. Breathing hot air onto the throbbing cock beneath the boxer briefs hidden within the dark denim, Norman had to remind himself to stay in character as he mouthed at the soft blue cotton. “Get all your arrests to blow you in the old world, Officer?”

Rick growled, hand coming to fist in Daryl’s dirty hair as his other yanked his pants and underwear down. “Nah, just the pretty rednecks who don’t know their place. Now get to it.”

Daryl smirked, letting his tongue play along the vein a little, dancing down to tease just at the crease where cock met balls. The crystal blue eyes of the sheriff turned to a dangerous swirl of grey blue as he watched Daryl’s mouth finally take in the head, sucking softly. Rick’s hand subconsciously petted the greasy hair of his hunter as that mouth of his worked miracles, slobbering down his cock only to suck it up again hungrily. “That’s right, Daryl. Get it nice and wet…,” he whispered.

Grabbing him by the hair he had just petted down, Rick yanked Daryl up off his knees, spinning him around and shoving him up against the tree. The two sizes too big pants made it easy for him to shove them down, but he paused when he got to the black lacey panties. Wrapping his body around Daryl’s he thrusted his wet dick against them, loving the soft feel against the sensitive skin. “Fuck, you had this in mind when you put these on this morning didn’t you?” he moaned, running his hands roughly down Daryl’s sides to dance his fingers along the top. Rick’s mind fought with the idea of removing them, but they were just so fucking _sexy_.... instead, he took two pieces right at the asscrack in his fingers and pulled, making a nice little rip. With some extra encouragement and some sass from Daryl, the rip opened wide enough that Rick thought his dick could fit comfortably through. 

Daryl twitched against the tree, trying to see behind himself when he heard the rip. “Da fuck you doin’?” he gruffed.

“Makin’ it so we can still enjoy these,” Rick grinned, thrusting his cock through the hole and up between Daryl’s cheeks. Thrusting shallowly, he thought he could cum right there with the feeling of Daryl’s willing body and the soft caress of the lace.

“Guess we’re only enjoying them once then,” he heard Daryl mutter, but was too far gone in his mind. If Daryl would let him, he would buy him 365 pairs of these- one for every day of the year because _fuck_...

The lace was suddenly shifting, pulling his cock in tighter as Rick’s cock twitched at the new level of tightness. Pulling Daryl back against his chest, he was only slightly surprised to find the man jacking his cock, with one palm bracing himself against the tree. “Ain’t waitin’ ‘round for you. Get on with it old man.”

With a smirk, Rick shoved him back against the tree, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be teaching him a lesson here and not enjoying the feeling of lace on his cock. “I’ll get on with it when I’m good and ready. Ya know you need to be learning a lesson here.” Knocking Daryl’s hand away from his cock elicited a needy groan mixed with a snarl of anger. Rick kicked his feet farther apart, moving his cock from between Daryl’s cheeks and positioning it at his entrance before noticing the shimmer of wetness around his hole. “You even lubed yourself up for this… you dirty bastard.”

“Get on with it, man! Jesus _fuck_....,” Daryl cursed, obviously damn near ready to just take care of himself and be done with the whole mess.

Rick drove his cock home, punctuating Daryl’s sentence with a hard enough thrust to shove him up against the tree. Wrapping one arm around his narrow hips, Rick pulled them back enough to get a good angle, placing the other hand on a broad shoulder for leverage. “Better keep your balance with both hands on the tree, there. I don’t intend for this to be pretty.”

Daryl groaned out his approval as he spread his legs even farther apart, bracing his hands against the tree with everything he had. Rick hadn’t lied. Daryl was certain his lip was going to be swollen and he knew he tasted blood with how hard he was biting it to keep from crying out his pleasure. Fingernails dug into the wood with each thrust as he was forced to come up on his toes. This was everything he had wanted- just carnal fucking out in the woods.

Rick’s hands tightened their grip as he tried to maintain his balance and momentum. Taking one foot out of his pants, he spread his legs farther apart to be able to get a better angle, resting his forehead against Daryl’s sweaty neck. “Fucking. Remember. To. Come. Home. Before. Dark. Next. Time,” he grunted, punctuating each word with a thrust.

Daryl smirked turning his head slightly, his breath coming quick. “Don’t wanna.”

“Asshole,” Rick grunted, taking his hand from around Daryl’s waist and moving it to his neglected cock. Within a minute’s time, Daryl lost his grip on the tree as streaks of cum coated the bark in front of him. Rick caught his sagging body as his own orgasm took him over, letting out a single loud cry into the abyss of the woods.

Or what he thought was an abyss.

“Oh fuck, really? Out here now?”

Immediately both Rick and Daryl turned back into Andy and Norman as blushes crept over their naked skin, clutching at each other and refusing to turn around at the sound of the oh-so-familiar voice. Steve was unphased. “First you fuck in the trailer with the windows open. Then you fuck in the trailer with the door ajar. Then the door was just unlocked. Now! Now you’re fucking in the woods. Should we just film this too? Should I get Greg over here? Clean yourselves up. You’re wanted back on set. Assholes.” With that and a wave of his hand, Steve stalked off, still dressed as Glenn.

Andy peaked over his shoulder to make sure he was gone before letting Norman stand up on his own and grabbing their clothes. “The hell am I going to do with these now?” Norman grunted, taking the cum stained panties off. “Can’t exactly leave these out here.”

Andy shrugged. “Put them in your pocket or bury them, I suppose.”

“It’s your cum, _you_ put them in _your_ pocket.” He threw them at his lover, who successfully dodged the throw with a snort. Using the toe of his boot, he dug a shallow hole and shoved the lace underwear in it before covering them back up. 

Norman shifted in his pants, trying like hell to fasten his belt tighter now that he wasn’t wearing _any_ underwear. “You need more of those,” Andy told him.

Norman snorted. “Got a couple more pairs at the house. Those were my favorite though, bastard.”

“I’ll buy you more.”

With a quick kiss, both men walked back towards set, Norman still trying desperately to hold his pants up.


End file.
